Letters
by sCHEm
Summary: Letters from and to Lily Evans in her Hogwarts years... :)


Disclaimer: me dun own no harry potter characters… me only own a jasmine khan… and new characters… the harry potter characters are owned by j.k rowling~~  
  
+=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How is school? What is it like to be a prefect? We suppose its hard work, aren't we right?  
  
We are doing fine here, Petunia just ran off with her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley or someone like that. Your Aunt Debra just had delivered her baby girl a few days ago. They named her Felicity. She's got gorgeous green eyes, like yours!  
  
Okay honey, take care and say hello to your friend Jasmine.  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
  
  
Mummy and Daddy,  
  
Yeah, It's Lily here. School is fine, being a prefect is great but a bit tiring. And, James Potter and Remus Lupin are also prefects. Can you believe that? Well, Remus is more sensible than the other 4 (remember I once told you about 4 boys that always causes trouble? The 2 others are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew) Anyway, That's great news for aunt Debbie! Can you tell her I said 'congrats'? So who's Petunia's boyfriend this time? Vernon? I think I heard that name, ah yes, I overheard her conversation with a friend, saying "Vernon Dursley is quite a dish…" Not to worry you 2.  
  
Jasmine said Hello back. I will take care, and bye, Love you!  
  
Lily  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~  
  
Great freak. Now Mum and Dad have been questioning me about Vernon Dursley. I'm gonna get you for this. You won't be having a merry Christmas.  
  
Petunia  
  
  
  
Guess what Petty? I learned a new spell to transform a human into a rat…  
  
Maybe I should try it sometime. Christmas isn't for ages, you know.  
  
Lily  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
LILY! McGonagall was looking for you after Transfiguration, You ran off somewhere, and the Library is just too far…so yeah. Report to McGonagall's office after dinner.  
  
-JASMINE-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Lily, Prefect Meeting tonight at 7 pm in the trophy room, 'Till then.  
  
-Remus  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I should've asked u in person but u were nowhere to be found. I'm having some difficulties with the new Charm (the Screeching Charm) and I overheard the teachers saying that you were the best Charm student…  
  
I will help you in Potions (if you need any help) I'll be in the Library tomorrow, so if you decide to help me please drop by.  
  
Severus S.  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
Sure, I will help you with the charm. I'll see you then.  
  
*LILY*  
  
~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*HOT* Amos Diggory at 9 o'clock checkin' u out grl…  
  
  
  
Please Jas, I'm not interested in him.  
  
  
  
Okay. I'll snatch him then…  
  
  
  
Be my guest~  
  
~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LILY! Don't sleep in class! Oh well. I'm bored, you see. I've got nothing to do and I see your clean sheet of fresh parchment…  
  
What is with all these people, sleeping in class? Look, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail are also sleeping- and Jasmine too! I need someone to bug!  
  
SIRiUs!  
  
  
  
Why did you have to shake me and just SHOVE the parchment? I need to sleep! Since when do YOU wake up in History? Oh, you had a nap in DADA with the substitute teacher huh. Can you stop poking me? I'm really tired and I just wanna sleeeeeeeeep.  
  
Lily  
  
~*~*~~*~~***~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
Is it just me, or is James paying more attention to u lately?  
  
Jasmine  
  
It's just you. James Potter, paying attention to me in that way? Spooky.  
  
Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily! Your hair just looks fabulous today! How did you do it? Can you please show me how? What make up do you use, you look perfect all the time!  
  
Heather L. (Hufflepuff)  
  
Hi Heather,  
  
Um…thanks for the compliment? I don't use make up much… so I'm afraid I can't answer that question…  
  
Lily E. (Gryffindor)  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily,  
  
Happy Halloween! The kids in our neighborhood just went trick or treating.  
  
How are you dear? You haven't sent us a letter in…2 months! Do you have a boyfriend or something? You have been ignoring us for a while you know. Are you coming home for Christmas?  
  
Take care!  
  
Mum  
  
MUM,  
  
I'm great, Halloween was great (we had a feast, like usual) No, Mum, I don't have a boyfriend. I've just been busy. And yes, I will be coming home for Christmas.  
  
Lil  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear lily,  
  
I need to talk to you about something rather…personal. Can you meet me outside, near the lake tomorrow night after dinner?  
  
Severus S.  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lil,  
  
Happy Christmas! How are your vacations? How's it going with Petunia? (Living Hell isn't it?) I'm doing all right here. My parents are just a bit annoying, that's all. Keep on asking about my studies.  
  
Well, I hope you like my present! I miss you so much! I'll see you on the train.  
  
Jas  
  
  
  
Jas,  
  
Happy Christmas to you! Vacation's going fine, Petunia's getting on my nerves, which is normal. My Grandparents came yesterday, they were fascinated when I told them about me being a Prefect, and getting good scores on the O.W.Ls (not that they knew what they were) Thanks so much for your present (I love it!), and I hope you like mine!  
  
Lil  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Sirius  
  
Happy Christmas. Hope you like my present! Have a nice holiday and I will see you on the train… right?  
  
Lily.  
  
  
  
Lils,  
  
Merry X-mas! Thanks for the present… here's yours. Me and Remus don't know what to get you, and James wouldn't say what he got for you. Enjoy!  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Remus,  
  
Happy Christmas, Thanks for the present you and Sirius got for me! :) I finished the whole box of Chocolate frogs in an hour (I'm a chocoholic) Hope you like my present.  
  
Lily,  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily~  
  
Hello! Missed me? I know you do ;) anyway, Happy Christmas, what I got you isn't much, but I guess it's the thought that counts right? Have a nice holiday and I will see you back in hogwarts.  
  
James P.  
  
James,  
  
Isn't much? James, it's gorgeous! Now I feel like my present is nothing compared to yours…. Oh yeah, Happy Christmas. :) Thanks again for your wonderful present (no sarcasm!! I really mean it!) Bye!  
  
Lily @(--  
  
~**~*~*~~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
+=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=  
  
review please… ( 


End file.
